Shared emotions
by vestwearer
Summary: "Did you by any chance scratch your nose just now?" Helena asks, turning to Myka, "… because I felt a somewhat foreign urge to do so myself." - H.G. gains the abilities of an empath and finds some interesting things out.
1. Chapter 1

They were looking for a bottle of perfume.

Various private blog entries –all from the same location – all including the words 'strange' and 'unusual' had pinged the Warehouse systems' radar. Apparently employees working in a small office complex claimed to _know_ their boss' feelings about them, and their work. Someone confusedly wrote about feeling the chief's stomach grumble, and they all insisted she was in desperate need of new glasses.

After some research, Claudia and Artie had concluded that the artifact must be the perfume bottle agents Bering and Wells were presently looking for. It had once belonged to a woman showing such empathy and ardor towards the people around her, that one of her possessions absorbed the ability. If smelled by two people at the same time, the fragrance made one person sense what the other one was feeling.

They had deduced the bottle to be in the chiefs' possession and were therefore in the middle of persuading her to let them go through her bag. Unfortunately she had grown rather fond of the perfume and grabbed onto it. A slight struggle ensued, ending with H.G. securing the artifact, but not before a small flowery-smelling cloud encased her and Myka.

The agents quickly bagged the perfume bottle and the head of the company all but fled the scene in embarrassment over her actions, not understanding what came over her to make her resist a secret service agent's request.

But the case wasn't over.

/

"Did you by any chance scratch your nose just now?" Helena asks, turning to Myka, "… because I felt a somewhat foreign urge to do so myself. I believe we might be under the influence of the artifact."

She is suddenly quite nervous. But the thing is, she somehow knows it isn't her own feeling. It's Myka's. Helena looks at her companion with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Oh uh… nothing. Just want my feelings to myself you know?"

"Right."

Myka steps from one foot to the other. "How long do you think the effect will last?"

"Well… we have neutralized the bottle. I suppose it might last until the scent has left our noses?"

The nervousness gets worse and Helena moves towards Myka and starts to reach out her hand.

"No! Stop!"

"What?" H.G. looks momentarily hurt, but Myka doesn't need to apologize. Her regret over the outburst is felt by both of them.

"It's just… I can't be close to you right now."

"Why ever not?" Myka is growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Oh, Myka, I had plans to destroy the world. Whatever it is you don't want me to find out about… I won't judge."

"That's not… that's not what I'm worried about." She delves into Helena's eyes for a moment, then takes a deep breath and comes to her decision. "I guess it's time you find out anyway. Come." Myka drags Helena into a nearby supply closet and wraps her arms around the smaller woman.

Helena immediately feels the warmth and affection surround her and lets out a happy sigh.

The sigh, however innocent, proves to be Myka's final undoing and she is suddenly very much aware that their breasts are touching. She knows there is no stopping what is going to happen.

After a normal, friendly amount of hugging-time, Helena lets her arms fall and steps back. She is just about to ask what had Myka so preoccupied when she feels it, the warmth in her stomach traveling lower. "Oh."

Myka looks away then, mumbling something incomprehensible.

As soon as the stunned surprise eases and Helena is able to form words, she takes Myka's chin in her hand and turns her face towards her own. "I'm so glad we got 'whammied' darling," she whispers, before closing the remaining distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

When their lips part a decent while later, Myka intently searches Helena's eyes. "Are you… Do you… This is not just me projecting my feelings onto you, making you feel whatever I feel, is it?"

Helena looks slightly struck. "Oh Myka, I've dreamt about doing this since the first time I saw you."

As Myka's relief spreads through them, Helena trails her fingertips alongside her arm and they both shiver.

"Interesting. I don't feel my own touch… but I certainly feel the effect it's having on you."

Myka blushes. "Always investigating I see. Really, now?"

"Well this is rather odd. I feel your attraction and… it's almost as if I turn myself on. Even I am not _that_ self-absorbed."

Myka bites her lip to hold in a chuckling snort, but to no avail since her every feeling has risen to the surface. They both start to giggle.

"Making me snicker are you? Have you no shame?" H.G. playfully asks. "And because of something I said myself. I am truly losing my manners," she manages between giggles.

There is mirth in Myka's eyes. Knowing her feelings are reciprocated she leans in close to Helena's ear and whispers "Want to explore this further?"

Her hands are suddenly on Helena's hips, her knee pushing up between the other woman's legs.

Helena's breath hitches; mainly because of the obvious sensation of the touch, but also because she was not expecting Myka to be this forward. But oh does she like it. For a moment she phases out and Myka waves her hand in front of her face.

"Where did you go just now? Am I reading you wrong? Oh God you don't want to…"

Helena looks at her with hooded eyes and there is no question about what she wants. With a voice considerably deeper than usual, she finally says: "I was just thinking… that I might get to experience – to feel – _your_ climax."

"Oh." Both of them are aware of the impact H.G.'s implication has on Myka. Combined with Helena's own feelings it's almost overwhelmingly intense. To perceive the feelings of two people leaves her a bit light-headed.

"I… Myka. I never thought…" Helena lets her hand hover over the skin visible between the hem of Myka's shirt and her trousers. "Are you quite certain about this? We're not moving too fast? I don't want this to be just…"

"Helena," Myka interrupts her rambling, "I think we've waited long enough." Her voice lowers to a murmur. "Fuck me."


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn't have to ask twice.

_Oh my God Helena's hand is in my pants!_ flies through Myka's mind.

"Mmmm… so wet," H.G. practically growls as she backs Myka up against a wall.

"You're finally touching me," Myka pants in response. "Do you know how many times I've done this to myself, imagining your hand, your fingers inside me?"

Helena almost falls against her. "Oh… hnnnnh… I wish I had felt like this every time you did…"

Myka realizes she is allowed to touch Helena _anywhere_ and her hands are immediately on soft, round, wonderful breasts. Wow are they great.

"You really like them, don't you?" Helena smirks as Myka tries to push both shirt and bra away, "well this is an enjoyable way to receive a compliment."

There might be other people close by and Myka tells herself she is _not_ going to make a sound but Helena's fingers are working wonders and she buries her face against a warm, pleasantly smelling throat to stifle the moans she can't keep inside.

Neither one of them is able to form complete sentences anymore. Myka uses all her willpower to keep upright as Helena quietly moans her name over and over in time with the movement of her hand.

Trembles are beginning to pulse trough Myka's body and she makes small, needy noises as she feels her climax build. She clings to H.G. as the orgasm hits, and this time Helena actually _does_ fall against her. Together they slump down to the floor.

"Did you…?" Myka curiously starts to ask.

"Oh yes."

"And I didn't even…"

There is a promise in Helena's voice as she replies, "later."

/

Author's note:

So… I have a few ideas on where to take the story next, like Helena teasing Myka in public but it backfires because she can feel everything too… And then I thought about them coming home and being so in sync that they share the same body language and make all the same gestures and of course the rest of the warehouse team notices… also there is the promised "later"-scene. Thoughts?


End file.
